Demonic Tutor
November 14th, 7:45 AM Wildomar, Elsinore High School AM Omniance: Leo: He's sitting on the brick near the entrance with Isaac, eating a breakfast burrito from the cafeteria. What do you think we should do now that you guys didn't find anything in his house? AM Arbi: Isaac: I...I don't think we should do anything like that again. Ricky almost caught us inside his house...I'm lucky I didn't wake up in the hospital this morning... AM Omniance: Leo: Good. It was... I didn't like it. AM Omniance: Leena: Did you just say you were in Ricky's house? She's walking out of the library carrying a few books she just checked out. AM Omniance: Leo: He freezes. AM Arbi: Isaac: He shakes his head. AM Omniance: Lucas: He's standing behind her with his brother. He and Yuri were early to school because they had to return books by this morning, else the school would've charged their parents. You broke into Ricky's? Steal anything? AM Omniance: Leo: He turns to look at Leena, Lucas, and Yuri. We didn't break into anywhere! AM Arbi: Isaac: He slowly backs away from Leo and the rest of them, remembering that one of the twins beat him up for his lunch before. I have to...return a book to the library. AM Omniance: Lucas: He looks away from Isaac as he's backing away and raises an eyebrow. AM Omniance: Leo: He tilts his head and turns to look at when Lucas is looking at. Leena follows his gaze as well. AM Arbi: Yuri: You know this guy, Leena? Didn't think you were friends with any jocks. AM | Edited 5:48:59 AM Omniance: Leena: Kinda... She sighs when she sees where the two boys are looking. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She's walking through the front of the school, wearing a red tanktop with a black jacket over it and a very short skirt. She's wearing knee-high boots with long heels, and she's actually wearing make up and lipstick, where as she usually just wears very little. The way she's walking accentuates everything about her, like she's confident and has purpose. She looks at their group, smirking slightly as she walks by. The crowd of students divides before her, like they used to, with everyone seeming to stare at her. The entire sequence seems to happen in slow-motion. AM Arbi: Yuri: He waves his hand infront of Lucas's face. Anyone home? He looks at Leena and snaps his fingers infront of her face. What the hell is going on? AM Omniance: Lucas: He shakes his head. She smiled at me. AM Omniance: Leo: What? He looks back at him. No she didn't, she was looking at me. AM Omniance: Leena: She shakes her head very slowly and rolls her eyes. So she put on some make up. AM Arbi: Yuri: He crosses his arms. Why does everyone have the hots for Mandy? Stacy looks a lot hotter... AM Omniance: Lucas: Anyone can get with Stacy. AM Omniance: Leo: Anyone except Lucas. AM Omniance: Lucas: I'm Lucas. AM Omniance: Leo: Whatever. AM Arbi: Yuri: When were you gonna tell us you had jock friends? Who else haven't you told us about? He looks at Leena again. AM Omniance: Leena: Jock-friends? Leo isn't a jock, they don't even like him. AM Arbi: Yuri: That's still not cool. Being friends with the least popular jock just makes it worse. He walks away. AM Omniance: Leena: I'm not aiming for cool points. If I was I wouldn't be hanging out with you two idiots. She follows after Yuri. AM Omniance: Lucas: He eyes Leo for a moment before following after his brother and Leena. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She walks up to the popular kid's table and looks at Ricky, setting her books onto the table. I want back in. AM Arbi: Ricky: He turns around, seeing most of the guys at the table are looking behind him. He stands up and turns around. Whoa. Shane: He whistles a cat call. Looking good, Mandy Lane! One of the jocks hits shane over the head, whispering. We're not supposed to like her! Ricky: He points to the nameless jock. Shut your mouth! He turns back towards Mandy. Don't listen to him. He's an idiot. You, someone as beautify as you, can sit here whenever you want. He pushes the nameless jock off the table seat. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She smiles and sits down in that very spot. AM Arbi: Isaac: He's watching this all happen from the library entrance. He wipes the fog from his glasses. I can't use my looks to get back in, unless... He shakes his head. I need to use my brain. He walks into the library, closing the door behind him. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She says in a strangely sultry voice. So... Anything interesting happening this weekend? AM Omniance: Blake: You're not mad about us throwing food at you Mandy? AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: Her eyes dart to him. You threw food at me? Her emerald eyes almost seethe with an inner rage, though Blake can't really tell. AM Omniance: Blake: Umm, hah. No? AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: Oh... Good. AM Arbi: Ricky: It wasn't us, Mandy. He looks around. It was...It was that fucking guy! He points to shane. Zak: The guy that dropped football for golf turns around suddenly. Wait-wat. Ricky: Get'em! He jumps across the table and four other jocks join in on kicking his ass. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She just watches in utter confusion, trying to comprehend how this guy is some kind of demonic creature. ...Thanks. AM Arbi: Daniel: The tall jock is standing near the table, too big to sit down without tipping it over. Why did pretty girl come back? AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She suddenly feels awful, and she looks to where Isaac was. She mutter to herself. Just kill me... AM Arbi: Ricky: He stands up, patting his shirt off before sitting back down. Big guy has a point. Why did you come back? AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She tries to sound as cold hearted as possible. As if there's anyone else in this entire school worth being around. AM | Edited 6:24:45 AM Arbi: Shane: What about that short loser we saw talk to all week? What was his name? Ricky: Isaac. You still hanging out with that nerd?... AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: He was doing my homework for me. Thanks to you guys beating the shit out of him I might not pass math. That's why I was so pissed. AM Arbi: Ricky: Nobody's gonna fail anything here. We already got another bookworm, a hundred times smarter than Isaac. He points to the nearby table where a short, black haired, kid with thick glasses has ten books piled around him while he we works on everyone's homework. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She shrugs. If you say so. AM | Edited 6:43:15 AM Arbi: Ricky: He goes back to talking with the guys while Mandy sits at their table in their big group. About twice during lunch he gives Mandy a suspicous look while she's looking away from everyone. AM Arbi: Later that day... AM Arbi: The school bell rings and everyone walks out of their classrooms, heading to the final class of the day. AM Arbi: Isaac: He sees Mandy walking to her next class, he walks up to her to say something but all the jocks seem to stare at him suddenly including many other students, like he isn't worthy and that they're warning him. He backs away slowly a little scared because he knows some, if not all of them, are possessed. AM Arbi: The rest of the school week goes by different for Mandy Lane. She feels more popular than ever before, having students do anything she asks. The jocks stay near her, to protect her from any of the loser kids that attend the school. The nerds are all willing to do her homework, classwork, projects and even offer to change her grades to make her pass every class for the rest of highschool. The cheerleaders act like she's one of them and talk to her about the most amazing parties coming up. One of her teachers have even started acting different around her, not caring if she interrupts class and marking wrong answers as correct on last night's homework. After two days she doesn't feel popular anymore but more like a queen. It isn't until four days later when she finds time alone to speak to Isaac or Leo after school. AM Arbi: Isaac: He's outside his house talking to Leo. It's about thirty minutes after school ended. Isaac forgot his house key and his little brother doesn't want to open the door for them because he thinks they're body snatchers, having watched the movie last night. Isaac's mom isn't going to come home until tonight but he doesn't know that and is wondering how he's gonna get back inside his house. AM Omniance: Leo: I think I'm just going to... Drop football. Entirely. He sighs. Maybe just focus on my grades this year. AM | Edited 7:03:18 AM Arbi: Isaac: That's not a bad idea. Highschool football is only worth it if you plan on doing it for the rest of your life, as a career choice. He's pacing back and forth on his driveway. AM Omniance: Leo: He shakes his head. What the hell is up with Mandy Lane anyway? She only hung out with us when she wasn't popular. AM Arbi: Isaac: He stops pacing. I keep trying to talk to her but...no one lets me. I feel like I'm gonna get beat up whenever I walk in her direction. AM Omniance: Leo: She doesn't even look at me anymore. AM Arbi: Isaac: Do you think she's never going to talk to us again? He sounds concerned. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: I wouldn't go that far. She seems to be suddenly standing there, her arms crossed over her chest. She's wearing dark sun glasses. Her hair has been styled by the cheerleading team, and it falls around her face and shoulders in long wavy golden-auburn curls. Football practice. Managed to finally slip away unnoticed. AM Omniance: Leo: ...You got somewhere unnoticed? AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She just tilts her head and stares at him. AM | Edited 7:15:20 AM Arbi: Isaac: He looks down shyly, never having really noticed just how beautiful Mandy Lane looks now until he got this close to her. You...um...you look nice. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: You know, despite being drooled over by every guy as school. She walks up slowly to Isaac and puts her hand under his chin slightly. That's the first time I've heard someone say that. She smiles warmly before taking a step back. AM Arbi: Isaac: He turns red. AM Omniance: Leo: He looks at Isaac, then back to Mandy. Umm... So why are you talking to them... And hanging out with them again? AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She sighs, shaking her head. I have a good reason, alright? She looks at Isaac, raises an eyebrow over her sunglasses. She looks back at Leo. Shouldn't you be at practice? AM Omniance: Leo: I'm going to leave the team. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She shrugs. Why? All you have to do is play well and they'll stop picking on you. AM Omniance: Leo: I just don't like being around them, they're idiots. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She sighs, Alright. AM | Edited 7:22:54 AM Arbi: The sound of Ricky and his friends can be heard in the distance, their usual music being played loudly as they drive down the road. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: Can't we go inside or something? AM Arbi: Isaac: He starts to back away and then quickly hides behind one of the big trashcans by the side of his house, fearful that he'll get beat up again. AM Omniance: Leo: Isaac's brother won't let us in. He looks for the oncoming car. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: I really don't want to deal with these guys. She walks up to Isaac's front door and rings the doorbell. AM Arbi: Bobby: He opens the bedroom curtain closest to the frontdoor. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: Hey- She pauses, a moment to remember his name. Bobby, open the door for us? AM | Edited 7:31:20 AM Arbi: Bobby: Mandy's makeup, new hairstyle and new clothing makes her seem more like an adult. He stops playing around and quickly walks up to the frontdoor, opening it for her in fear that he'll get in trouble if he doesn't. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: Thanks little guy. She smiles down at him, walking in before Ricky pulls up and sees her. AM Arbi: Ricky's car passes down the road, none of them pay any attention to Leo and they're gone after a moment. AM Arbi: Isaac: I think I heard the frontdoor open. He gets up and quickly goes inside his house. AM Omniance: Leo: He looks back at Ricky's car and then runs after Isaac into the house. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She's looking around, after a moment she takes off her sunglasses and folds them up. Pretty nice house. She looks over to Isaac. AM Arbi: Isaac: Yeah? He looks around his house like he's never seen it before and shyly looks down. It's okay. AM Omniance: Leo: He's about to walk into the house when Mandy turns around and moves in his way. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: Leena was looking for you at school by the way. AM Omniance: Leo: Leena? AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: The kinda-sorta goth chick. Hangs out with the twins all the time. Said she wanted to see you about... Something. AM Omniance: Leo: Something? AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She doesn't really like me, so she didn't say what. She shrugs. AM Omniance: Leo: So umm... Did she say where she was going to be. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: At the arcade with Lucas and his brother. AM Omniance: Leo: He rolls his eyes, muttering. Those two are so annoying... AM Arbi: Isaac: He nods, agreeing in the background. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: Yuri is kind of an ass... She shrugs again. Just thought I would tell you. AM Omniance: Leo: He sighs. Well... I guess I'll ride down to the Arcade. I'll be back later Isaac. AM Arbi: Isaac: Se...seeya, Leo. He gives him a small wave, feeling a little bad that he has to go already. AM Omniance: Leo: He shakes his head and walks outside, closing the door. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She looks back at Isaac. She really was looking for him, she just didn't tell me to tell him... Specifically. AM Arbi: Isaac: Oh. He sits down on his couch and looks down. I um... AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: ...What? She smirks at him. AM Arbi: Isaac: I'm glad you talked to us. I thought...something bad might of happened to you. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She looks at Bobby and then back to Isaac. What, you think I'm a pod-person or something? AM Arbi: Bobby: He runs away down the hallway with his teddybear. AM Arbi: Isaac: No. No, but... I thought you might of gotten possessed. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She shakes her head. I think I'm resistant due to our... Deal. AM Arbi: Isaac: I've been wanting to ask you something about that. Sif said that you used a demon power...I think I remember seeing you use it. It was when they threw trash at you, wasnt it? AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She nods slightly. Yeah... I've been reading that book every night. It's... Strange you know... I mean it's a big book but... It has a lot of pages. She pauses. More than there should be in a book it's size... Or at least it seems that way... Anyway. It... Explains things. I came over today to see if you wanted to come to my place tonight... I could... Show you. AM Arbi: Isaac: Can you show me how to...use one of those powers? AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: Yeah. By my count you should have two separate... Powers, just like me. AM Arbi: Isaac: Do you have to go somewhere before then? AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: Nope. Trying to ignore everyone but you today. She smiles at him again. AM Arbi: Isaac: Could you bring the book here? I'm supposed to be watching my little brother. If my mom comes home and I'm not here... AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: Yeah, I'll go get it. Be back in ten, fifteen minutes. She turns and leaves, putting her sunglasses back on. AM Arbi: Isaac: He watches her leave until she closes the door. He's sinks down into his couch, his body sliding off a little. He sighs blissfully and enjoys the moment until he hears a vase break in his mom's room. Oh my god. Bobby, why?! He quickly and clumsily stands up, running down the hallway. AM Omniance: About a half hour later Mandy Lane and Isaac are standing in his backyard. Mandy is holding the large red book. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: I did this by concentrating. Visualize yourself lashing out at the target. There's an old Pepsi can sitting on a stool a few feet away. Be careful. Your... Power is a lot stronger than mine is. She takes a few steps back behind him to ensure that she's not in an possible path. AM Arbi: Isaac: Stronger? What-what do you mean? He quickly looks back at her and then back at himself. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: I can, create a shadowy armor that deflects... Everything... And I'm not entirely sure what my other power does yet... But you, you're power... It's a direct attack. From what I can discern from the book, it's dangerous. AM Arbi: Isaac: He takes a deep breath, not wanting to look weak he turns around towards the pepsi can again. He shakes his hand nervously before making them into weak clenched fists. Visualize. He stares at the pepsi can. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: Feel it well up through your arm and lash out at the can. Destroy it. AM Arbi: Isaac: He raises his hands up, opening his fists and acting like he's charging up an attack like he's always visualized in roleplays. Nothing happens at first until something red starts to creep out his arm. His face looks visually in pain as more red comes out from all over his arms and hands until they form some distorted blood creature. He pushes his hands out it rushes forward past the pepsi can, knocking it down into cut pieces. Isaac falls down to his knees, crying out in pain and holding his arms up to his body with his face on the ground. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She watches the can get annihilated and then runs over and grabs him. Are you alright Isaac? AM | Edited 8:25:41 AM Arbi: Isaac: He sits up after a moment and looks down at his arms. He thought he was injured but they look perfectly fine, it was still a painful experience. That...hurt. He looks up at the shredded pepsi can and blinks. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She helps him up. That was... Incredible though. AM Arbi: Isaac: He gets up and walks up to the pieces of aluminum. It's covered in blood. Is that my blood? AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: I think it is. It's... Blood magic. AM Arbi: Isaac: I've heard of blood magic before but for some reason... He fixes his glasses. I never thought it would hurt. But still...it looks like it would hurt the person on the other end even more. AM | Edited 8:32:56 AM Arbi: Isaac: Demon. I meant demon. I wouldn't...use it on a person. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She nods. ...Alright. She backs away from him. You want to try the next one? AM | Edited 8:34:56 AM Arbi: Isaac: I hope it's not more blood magic. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: Heh... Uhh. No. Not exactly. AM Arbi: Isaac: What is it? AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: You can turn your skin demonic, and it will react when struck, causing arcs of electricity to arc out to whenever the source was. AM Arbi: Isaac: That sounds incredibly dangerous. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: I don't think it's as dangerous as what you just did... AM Arbi: Isaac: How do we test it? You just said the demon skin shoots electricity back at the source. If you throw a soda can at me... He shakes his head. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: Well maybe your skin will just change in appearance. The book says it turns demonic. AM Arbi: Isaac: He takes a few steps further away from Mandy and gets ready again to try another power. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She clears her throat and takes a few steps away from him. This one is different. Demonic powers aren't like the others. You have to channel a fragment of Astreiya herself, an aspect of her power. You have to feel your skin become hers. It sounds strange, but you will know it once you begin. AM Arbi: Isaac: He closes his eyes and exhales slowly. He tries to visualize what Astreiya looks like in his head. No matter how hard he thinks all that he sees is Mandy Lane and her beautiful green eyes. The transformation all happens while he's visualizing, only Mandy sees his skin changing slowly all over his body. He opens his eyes slowly after a moment, they've gone from normal blue to an emerald green. He raises his arm up and looks it over. It's dark grey and looks smoother from afar but at closer inspection it looks rough like shark skin. He lowers it and slowly turns to look at Mandy. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She's looking at him curiously. You look... Surprisingly intimidating... She smirks. AM Arbi: Isaac: Electricity bounces off his skin and hits the ground underneath him, leaving a black mark. Every once in awhile electricity will travel around his skin. I feel...powerful. AM | Edited 9:03:37 AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She stands up and walks over to him. She puts her hand under his chin like she did before, and an arc of electricity ripples between her finger tips, but it doesn't seem to hurt her. Now you know why I wanted this for us so badly. AM Arbi: Isaac: We should go after him. I feel like we could beat him, together. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: I think you'll need a bit more practice. Ricky is an idiot, but I'm not sure just how stupid he is. Part of it is just a show he puts on, plus we still don't know where his "true home" is, which is what that... Girl told us to do. AM Arbi: Isaac: He closes his eyes and his demon flesh fades away, the electricity going out completely. He opens his eyes, a little surprised. It worked. He smiles a bit, still looking himself over. I wanted to check how much I could control it. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: You're so smart, I think that you're going to become even stronger than this. You got this working is less than an hour... It took me a day. AM Arbi: Isaac: He sits down on the nearby chair and blushes. I've...always dreamed of having powers. I think that's why it was easier for me to learn. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She smiles and sits down next to him. You know... I think you're the first real friend I've had in a long time. AM Arbi: Isaac: Really? He looks at her. AM Arbi: Bobby: He knocks on the window to the backyard but Isaac ignores him. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She leans towards Isaac. We're going to have to figure out a way... To meet more often. She leans slightly closer. AM | Edited 9:31:24 AM Arbi: Isaac: Yeah, we should...meet more often. He closes his eyes. Bobby: He knocks faster but stops when a massive shadow casts over him and his teddybear. Oh noo... He grabs his teddybear and hides. Mom: A terribly loud and almost satanic voice is heard from within the house. ISAAC!! She slams her red high heel down as she walks towards the backyard sliding door. AM | Edited 9:32:32 AM Arbi: Isaac: It almost feels like the backyard shakes. Oh my god. He almost falls off his chair. Hide! AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She jumps backwards and grabs the book, hiding off to the side of the chairs. She whispers. What the hell just happened? AM Arbi: Isaac: He stands up and quickly walks up to the backyard door, before he opens it he whispers. Run. He opens it and steps inside, closing the door behind him AM Arbi: Mandy can somewhat hear Isaac talking inside the house. AM Arbi: Isaac: No, no one else is here! The ground starts shaking. No, you don't need to check the backyard! AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She turns and runs around the corner of the house towards the side gate. AM Arbi: Just as Mandy runs towards the side gate she barely avoids Mom slamming her big eyes up against the kitchen window and looking around the side of the backyard. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She's pressed up against the wall, just under the window. AM Arbi: Isaac: See, I know the rules. No girls allowed. He walks away. AM Arbi: Mom: She looks up at what seems like nothing as if listening to someone for a long minute. I will do my best to save him my lord. She runs out of the kitchen. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She slowly inches along the wall before climbing over the fence and landing on the other side.